Percy Jackson and Poseidon's Trident
by heyitscandyy
Summary: Percy has returned Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness when he was only twelve. Now, at sixteen, his father Poseidon's Trident has been stolen! How will he find his father's weapon and return it? Who will he meet in the journey? And most importantly, who stole it and why? Read on and find out. Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.


**Author's Note (A/N): Hi I'm Candy, the author of this fanfiction: Percy Jackson and Poseidon's Trident. I came up with the idea of Poseidon's trident because the Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness- Zeus's and Hades's weapons (or symbols)- have been written in Rick Riordan (Uncle Rick)'s novels. Then I think, why didn't he write a story about Poseidon's Trident? Then I decided to write one myself. So here's the first chapter of this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own the characters in the book series too.**

* * *

**I**

**PERCY**

* * *

Tomorrow will be the first day of the summer holiday and Percy is going to Camp Half-blood. Percy had been IM-ing Grover, Tyson, and then Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl, let's go to camp tomorrow morning together, then we can have a picnic at camp!" Percy suggested.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, in the morning I need to go to Olympus to talk to Hermes about- never mind. I won't be free tomorrow morning." Annabeth replied.

Percy sensed that Annabeth was hiding something, so he asked, "About who?"

"Hey what about in the afternoon? I will arrive at camp in the afternoon. We can have a picnic at that time." Annabeth suggested.

Percy knew Annabeth _was_ hiding something since she was speaking in a nervous tone. Also, how could she not hear what he just said? She was trying to change the topic. "That's a great idea but who-"

"That's fantastic!" Annabeth cut Percy's sentence off. "I, um, well, that's great, isn't it? Picnic at camp together, um, tomorrow afternoon!"

Percy figured out Annabeth cut his sentence off _on purpose_. And there was false enthusiasm in her tone. She seemed much more nervous than usual. _She _never_ acts like this,_ he thought, _unless she truly _is_ hiding something. Something important and… something that she doesn't want _me_ to know…_ his heart aches at the thought._ After what we've been through, and she _still _has something that she won't share with me…_ his heart was sinking.

There was an awkward silence in both sides of the IM.

Annabeth waved her hand at the IM screen, and said, "hey? Earth to Percy?"

Percy was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't answer.

Annabeth was worried, "Percy?" She called out again.

Percy started to think again. _Demigods usually find gods to a) ask for help on their quests, or b) ask about other demigods._

_Option a) wouldn't be possible since they aren't going on quests now. The summer hadn't even started till tomorrow! _

_Option b)… why would Annabeth ask Hermes about his demigod children? Half-bloods don't usually find gods, even though Hermes is one of the _nicer_ ones, but still… she must be finding Hermes to ask him about a child of Hermes that she _really cared a lot_… and that would be…?_

"_Perseus Jackson!_" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs. And _that_ finally got him off his thoughts, but not for long.

Percy stared at her blankly.

"Do I need to yell that loud every time we talked to get your attention?" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"No," Percy replied absent-mindly. _Who other demigod could be as important as _me_ to Annabeth, never mind one from the _Hermes_ cabin? _Then he stopped and thought, _wow, that was self-centered._ But then he thought again: _Annabeth is the most important demigod to me, so why wouldn't she think the same? But maybe Annabeth doesn't care about him as much as he does to her, since she's going to talk to Hermes about that demigod…_ Percy couldn't stand the conversation anymore. So he ended the IM before he even knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Hey! Percy, how _dare_ you end the IM? We were_ still _talking!" Annabeth screamed furiously.

_Demigod child of Hermes. Half-blood that Annabeth cares. Somebody she doesn't want to mention to me._

"_Percy!_ Are you deaf?" Although that yell was as loud as the one that had gotten Percy off his thoughts before, this time he didn't even look at the screen. He was too focused in his thought that he didn't even know she IM-ed him again!

Then suddenly, he got the answer. _Luke. Luke _Castellan_. _The_ Luke that turned evil and helped Kronos rise. _The_ Luke that betrayed Annabeth and all the other campers. _The_ Luke that caused a lot of death. Yet, after all the bad things he'd done to all the demigods and _especially_ to her, she could _not_ get over him!_ Percy was enraged and looked at the screen finally.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Annabeth was confused, but she didn't like it. Percy _never_ glares at her like that.

Percy was going to yell at Annabeth and ask her why she still cared about Luke, but then a small voice in his mind whispered: _Then you'll be like him. Break her heart and make her unhappy._

So instead, his voice came out as a whimper, "it's about Luke, isn't it? The conversation you're going to have with Hermes." Percy looked at the ground and he felt like crying.

"_Yes,_ Percy," Annabeth replied, her voice barely a whisper. "It's about Luke."

"_Why?"_ Percy asked, "After what we've been through, you _still_ love him. Not _me_,"

Annabeth froze. Then she began to laugh.

Percy was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

Annabeth stopped laughing and looked at Percy. "You are really a Seaweed Brain. I _do_ care about Luke. But I love _you_, not _him."_

Percy was relieved. However, he was still a little doubtful. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you say 'never mind'?"

Annabeth replied, "That was because I knew you would be angry at me."

"I still am."

Annabeth chuckled, "I can see that."

Percy laughed a little bit himself, but he thought of another question, "Why are you talking to Hermes about Luke then?"

"I want to know more about him-"

Percy cut off her sentence, "What?"

"As in why he hated Hermes and why he thought that the gods don't care about their children. He fought against us campers and helped Kronos because of his negative thoughts of the gods. So by knowing more about what made him turn against us, we will know how to _not_let demigods go to our enemies." Annabeth finished her sentence.

Percy was relieved. He replied, "You are really a Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded, "Of course." They both laughed.

* * *

"So, picnic tomorrow afternoon at camp?" Percy suggested.

"I would love to!" Annabeth replied, this time with true enthusiasm.

Percy asked, "Wait at Thalia's tree at half past twelve?"

Annabeth nodded, "Sure!"

Suddenly, a woman shouted, "It's 2am already! What are you doing in your room, Annabeth? _Go to bed!_ You are going to the whatever-you-call-it camp tomorrow!"

To which Annabeth replied, "Okay mom! Goodnight!" She turned to Percy and said, "That's my stepmother. I better end this IM before she arrives here."

Percy nodded, "so… goodnight?"

Annabeth said, "Goodnight Seaweed Brain, see you tomorrow!"

With that she ended the IM.

* * *

Percy was exhausted and went to bed. He couldn't stop grinning since he felt so happy. Happy that Annabeth loves him, not Luke. And happy that he has such a great- not to mention _extremely smart_- girlfriend. He looked forward to spending time with her tomorrow.

Just as his eyelids were closing, he thought he heard a hiss, _"Goodnight Persssseussss Jacksssson, have a ssssweet dream…"_

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? I wrote it in class, when the teacher isn't teaching. Hehe... anyway I'm sorry if it is too boring and I haven't mentioned Poseidon's Trident yet. This chapter is dedicated to the Percabeth shippers (I'm one of them actually) and hope you all enjoy it! Please follow/favorite/both, leave a comment and give feedback to me.**

**P.S. Guess who was the hissing person at the end!**


End file.
